


Let's have dinner

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Courtship, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time –</p><p>“I’m bored. Let’s have dinner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have dinner

**Author's Note:**

> muff, this is my favourite, studmuffin. fifth story out of ten; enjoy 83

The first time –

“I’m bored. Let’s have dinner.”

Tim freezes.

“Did you just impersonate BBC’s Irene Adler on me?”

Jason blinks innocently. “Will you say yes if I did?”

Tim stares, and swallows. “No.

\--

He’s shot between the lower ribs, running from an honest-to-god gunfire massacre, when Jason asks him, the second time –

“If we survive this, I’m taking you out.” Jason promises him. “Not on a date, of course. Definitely.”

Tim inhales shakily through clenched teeth, unbuckles the strap around the machete he took from one of the guards, then says, “No.”

Jason’s laugh is amused and bitter. He leaps over the rooftop before Tim can say anything else. The rooftop blows up half a second later.

\--

As for the third time –

In head-aching rage, Tim punches the side of Jason’s jaw the moment he sees him.

For reasons still grasped within the logical mind, really. He can think of a thousand and make up two thousands more, but what comes out first thing is, “You nearly _blew me up_!”

Dick, who was whining about the Oracle a moment ago, is now gaping and frowning. It is not a good look on him.

Kon looks freaked out and murderous. Tim wouldn’t blame him; his voice has reached the hysterical pitch so high his vocal cord should be broken by now. It probably is.

Jason – the heartless bastard, absolute _fucker_ he is – scowls.

“If I apologise, are you saying yes for dinner?”

Tim considers punching him again.

He chooses to look scandalised, but he doesn’t choose to wave his arms around like a maniac, screaming _“NO!”_ at the top of his lungs.

Instead of – well, being angry, or hurt, or going through the appropriate emotional phase at times like these – Jason laughs.

“Some other time, then.”

Tim growls and stomps (not childishly!) away.

\--

“Not even if I’m near death?” Jason asks. His voice is rough and amused, definitely not sounding like a dying man out of time. His blood is warm but cold as Tim dips his fingers in, searching for the poisoned bullet. Jason doesn’t flinch.

Miraculously, Tim manages to say “No,” without shaking.

\--

Fifth time, one day:

“Replacement,” Jason starts, shoving the beautiful ancient dagger, in its deep scarlet beauty and neat-carved hilt, to Tim’s face. “Would you _please_ fucking go out _on a date_ with me?”

Tim blinks. Cocks his head, smiles a little, and says, “Yes.”

Jason looks at him incredulously. “Really? It’s the _please_ that done you in?”

“Actually, it’s the fucking. The please is a nice touch.” In all honesty, it’s the ‘date’ word that makes him agree. Tim doesn’t say that.

At Jason’s brightening, ever so hopeful face though, Tim adds, “I don’t put out on first date.”

Jason curses.


End file.
